pacthesismediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Days
Chrono Days '''is a sim dating game created by Pacthesis,' released sometime in 2011. The game is free to play and doesn't require any download. 'Synopsis' This game follows a female character named Saige (renameable) who is given a device that lets her travel through a portal, taking her 100 years into the past. Chrono Days allows the player to go through 30 days, traveling through the past and present. The player can interact with eight dateable characters and choose between multiple endings. There are also available cheat codes to skip days, earn money, earn hp, unlock characters and skip the relationships to get the full relationship. '''Characters' -Main- Saige Royer (player character) Saige is a regular girl of the future... until she travels 100 years back in time. Although she is initially desperate to get home, she begins to realize that the potential for love is all around her, in the past and the present. However, she can't live in two worlds forever and will have to chose one. 'Teddy Emmick' Saige's best friend since childhood, Teddy has been leading her into scrapes before they could talk. However, under his playful, carefree exterior, Teddy cares deeply for Saige. His full name is Theodore, but he hates it. He plays guitar and is particularity interested in music. Landon says that Teddy is a lot like their father, who passed away a few years before the start of the game. Likes: Sistehcap Album, Lemon Soda 'Landon Emmick' Landon is Teddy's older brother and has known Saige since childhood. He is now a prominent scientist and takes care of his brother. He tends to get exasperated by his little brother's antics, and calls him Theodore (which annoys Teddy) but loves him a great deal. Landon was once fat, but lost weight as he got older. He is awkward and a bit shy, especially around Saige, whom he harbors a secret crush on. Likes: Novels, Tea 'Nathan Kinsley' Nathan is a kind and generous clock-maker in Old Reton. He is the first person to take Saige in after her travel through time. He lives a quiet life, but enjoys Saige's company. He is a true gentleman. Likes: Tea, Digital Watch 'Roland Churchill' Roland is a pilot that Saige meets in Old Reton. He is initially quite hostile towards Saige but eventually warms up to her. He is an orphan with a younger sister, whom he loves a great deal. Likes: Power bar, Compass -Unlockable- 'Emmett Stratford' Emmett is an unlockable character that Saige meets in Old Reton. He is a bit scatterbrained, but loving and compassionate. He is an orphan who worked at a package delivery service until he lost his job after jumping off of a train following a handkerchief. He likes baking. Emmett is very clumsy and has horrible luck but still has an optimistic attitude. :Unlock Emmett: Go to the train station on Day 2. After giving him your handkerchief, tell him he can return it to you. Then go back to the train station on Day 10, and you will find him again, now sporting bandages over his eye. Likes: Candy, Alix Plushie 'Cole Stratford' Cole is another unlockable character and the great-grandson of Emmett. Less eccentric then his ancestor, Cole is just as kind. He is also quite chivalrous, as seen when he saves Saige from a creepy guy. He was born without hands and has prosthetic ones. Because of this, his parents are over-protective of him. He loves video games and comic books. :Unlock Cole: Go to the train station on Day 2. After giving him your handkerchief, tell him to keep it. Then, go to Present day Reton on Day 10 to unlock a cut-scene with Cole. After the cut-scene, he will be in the library. Likes: Powerbar, Tokens 'Oz' Oz is an unlockable character in Present day Reton. He is an android with artificial intelligence. He is very naive, but loving and kind. He's also really ugly and has really bad fashion sense. :Unlock Oz: First you must earn $300 which you can do by working in the past at Gentleman Goods or in the present at Reton Mall. Then you can go to your apartment in the present day and get on the computer. Click on the Firecat and select Oz to buy now. He will appear in your apartment on day 15. Likes: Stickers 'Bianca Hayes' Bianca is an unlockable character in past Reton. She is a doll created by a Wizard, who put her under a sleeping spell after his death. She is very shy and quiet, but craves love and affection. :Unlock Bianca: Go to the Hayes Mansion in Past Reton, then go to the piano and imagine the keys are numbered starting with number 1. Play the keys in the following order: 8, 11, 10, 5, 9, 6, 8, 4, 3, 11. After playing the keys, you should get a cut-scene where Bianca wakes up. You will be able to interact with her after this. To see the sheet music for the song you must play, go onto your computer in Present Day Reton and click on "my documents" folder. In this folder will be the a picture of the sheet music that will show you exactly what notes to play. Likes: Flowers Cheat Codes To input the cheat codes, go to the Emerald Apartment in Present day Reton and get on the computer. There will be an icon of a computer with the word "cheats" written underneath. Cheats *'fastforward' - skip to day 30 *'itstimeforinflation' - $1000 *'pillshere' - 2000 hp *'coolstorybro' - 2000 hp, $1000, items Max Relationships *'nerdsirldontlookthishandsome' - Full exp with Landon *'wegotsnakesonaplane' - Full exp with Roland *'fanboyofaboyband' - Full exp with Teddy *'redheadgingersamedifference' - Full exp with Nathan *'allsimboysarerobotsanyway' - Full exp with Oz *'ddrripoffsftw' - Full exp with Cole *'insovietrussiayouhealbandage' - Full exp with Emmett *'doublerainbowpride' - Full exp with Bianca *'whatisthisidonteven' - Full exp with all characters Unlocks *'screwtherulesihavemoney' - unlock Oz *'guyaissecretlyace' - unlock Cole *'donttrytrainjumpingathome' - unlock Emmett *'ohgoditsinfmajor' - unlock Bianca Trivia * Teddy is shown to be a huge fan of Sistehcap, a band which is the main focus of Idol Days. * Bianca makes a few references to Kingdom Days. She mentions the color fuchsia (the favorite color of dateable character Lewis) and recalls the story of an orphan girl who became a princess (the playable character's backstory). * Cole makes a reference to Number Days, Idol Days, and Anime Sim Date 2.5/Memory Days when he mentions Cigam, which is the city where all three games take place. * You can buy Alix the Cat as a stuffed animal in the stop